How can you love a monster?
by MiaxDanny
Summary: Sonic needs Shadow's help. He can't help the beast inside of him. Did his brother and sister come to help or make it worse? I own nothing but the story. Rating may change in the future.
1. The Werehog

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it 

Sonic stared up at the full moon. Groaning in pain held his head in his hands.

Shadow was watching from a distance. 'Whats wronge with Faker?'

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

Sonic howled in pain as he was slowly changing. The Beast was coming out. His fur turned a darker blue and his quills tiped white. He grew fangs and claws, his shoes spiky like.

Shadow stepped back from moving closer to the blue hedgehog. 'What the-' He didn't finsh the thought because Sonic stared at him with glowing eyes.

He was done transforming and staring back at the black hegdehog. For the first time in his life... Shadow felt _fear._

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

Sonic growled at him and snarled. He wasn't himself. Sonic turned into a _monster. _He started to get closer to Shadow as the black hegdehog backed away.

Sonic lunged at him making him fall on his back. Shadow didn't think he would ever feel fear. He shallowed the lump that formed as Sonic lumed over him. Sonic sniff him a little then sat back on his heels. Shadow sat up from his fallen state.

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

"... Shadow..."

That was what the deep voice rumbled out to him in a whisper. "Sonic...?" For the first in what felt like forever Shadow said his _real_ name. Sonic quickly flicked his gaze to the black hedgehog. "W-what happened to you?" Shadow manged to say.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

"I don't remeber..." Was the only thing he said. "All I know is that... this happens to me every full moon..." Shadow didn't say anything. Sonic leaned closer to him. The werehog said something. Maybe Shadow didn't hear him... but it sounded like he said 'help... me.'

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

**This my new story! I will update soon!**

**R and R!**


	2. The Day After

**Eggman Hater: I guess great minds think alike, right? I didn't think he was in character. Oh well! Thanks for the review!**

**Here is the second chapter of the story enjoy!**

**Warning: Bloody**

'Help me Shadow.'

He didn't hear wronge. Sonic needed his help. He shallowed heavily, those blazing emerlads staring at him. "W-why is it just me that has to help you?" The werehog grunted a little, pulling away from Shadow. His head was tilted upward slightly, Shadow was watching carefully, still not really trusting the hedgehog turned werehog.

"I can't trust anyone but you Shadow..." That can't be right Sonic has quiet a lot of friends that could help. Why would he ever turn to his rivial for help?

"What about that yellow fox kit?" Surely the young fox was smart enougth to help the blue hedgehog. 'If the fox can't do it, how could I help?'

"No."

Shadow flicked his ear to the sudden sound. He turned his attention back to the werehog. He wasn't looking at Shadow, but instead at the moon. It has been a few hours since Shadow first incountered Sonic. There were a few russel here and there, from the small creatures of the night. Shadow didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. 'Did he just say no? Has he even tried getting help from someone other then me?' As if reading his mind, Sonic started to talk again. "Tails tried to help me. But he said what ever happened, he doesn't have to science to fix it. Even with Knuckles using the Master Emerlad's power hasn't helped. I don't know what esle to do." All the time while Sonic was talking, the werehog was watching the small animals that were running around. Suddenly he lunged at one, trapping it under his huge clawed hand. Shadow flinched a little away from the werehog.

He watching as the little animal was struggling to get free. It was crying out as the werehog claws sank into it's flesh. In a quick movement, Sonic snapped it's neck, the little animal went limp. Sonic smirked darkly as he bit into the dead animal's neck, Shadow was disgusted by the werehog's actions. He turned away as the other was tearing and ripping the flesh off of the animal. When the werehog was finished, there was blood and a few pieces of flesh left over. Sonic's muzzle and claws were covered with blood. Shadow watched as he licked the blood off his lips. He could kind of see why he didn't ask anyone esle for help. Shadow shivered at the blood lust the glazed over the other's eyes. Sonic's gaze returned to him as he calmed from his kill.

Shadow growled a little as he watched the other hegdehog sleeping on _his_ bed.

'He just **had** to fall asleep didn't he.' Shadow growled again before sighing. There was nothing that he could do about it now.

Shadow had some how manged to carry the other to his house after he fell asleep. The hedgehog had turned back to normal a few hours ago after falling asleep. And seeing as he doesn't how where the blue hedgehog lives, he brought the hedgehog home. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't just leave him there. Shadow's house is a normal looking flat. With two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and livingroom and a den.

Shadow sat back in his chair, coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other. He yawned, after just waking up a few mintues ago. For some reason he was being awfully nice. Thats not normal, by now he would have kicked the other out of his house. But instead, he let the other stay over for the night. His ear twiched at the sound of a door opening slowly. The sound of foot steps going towards the kitchen and a load yawn coming from the other.

"Mornin' Shadow..." Said hegdehog grunted in reply. Sonic grinned at the other, feeling the blue hedgehog staring, he turned to him. "What?" He growled out, clearly enraged. Sonic made a face of mock hurt. "And here, I thought you were being nice." Sonic smiled. Shadow frowned and mumbled, "Its kind of hard to be nice to someone who just killed animal a few hours ago, right in your face." Sonic heard what he said and flinched. "I did... what?" Shadow peered at him, clearly seeing he hit a sore spot. The other hedgehog was quiet and unmoving, then he was staring at his hands, visably shaking. Shadow didn't say anything as he saw Sonic's eyes glitsen with tears, but he wasn't going to cry.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt anyone. I said it wasn't going happen... it still did!" Sonic quickly shifted his intense gaze to Shadow, his eyes no longer tear filled. He growled clinching his fist and growled lowly. Sonic wasn't acting normal. "_Shit!_" Shadow's eyes widen just a bit, Sonic _never_ swears. "Sonic-" Sonic glared at him. "Shut the hell up, Shadow!" Thats when Shadow snapped a little.

Shadow slapped Sonic across the face, making his head turn to the side.

Shadow growled. "What the hell is your problem!? You ask for help and got off on me for no damn reason." Shadow calmed down a little. "I could care less what you problem is, but you have no reason to be yelling." Sonic stared at the floor. Shadow, in a nicer tone, said. "Faker, tell me what's wronge." When Sonic looked up at him, he started sobbing. He leaned on Shadow's chest and cried. "I-I just... can't explain it anymore." Shadow kept quite and let the blue hedgehog weep on him.

**Hmm... I thought it was going to be longer. Oh well. Awwwww, Sonic is crying, but he is not a wimp mind you! ( R and R! ;D**


	3. Everyone Is Hurting

**Eggman hater:**** I know... Shadow was a bit mean to Sonic. Its not his falt, he just can't deal with it. Thanks for the Reveiw! Its because of you, I keep this story going.**

**Enjoy!**

After crying his eyes out, the blue hedgehog had fallen asleep again. Shadow thought that if he woke up and he wasn't there, Sonic would leave. Thats why Shadow was outside in the forest area behind his house.

Shadow was thinking, there was nothing esle he could do but think. 'Faker... he's not... normal.' It was true the blue hedgehog was acting really werid. 'Is it because of his problem? I don't even know what his problem is!' Shadow scoffed. Why was he thinking about this so much? He could care less about that look alike. But... with something like that, you can't help but wonder about it.

'_I'm sorry Shadow... it was wronge of me to do that. And if you don't want to help me, its fine. Its just that I thought you cared, even a little.'_

'He doesn't think I care?' Of coarse Shadow cares. He just doesn't show it, Sonic is his only friend. And Shadow didn't want any friends, because he doesn't want what happen to Maria happen again because of him. His mind quickly flashed back to that moment.

_'Maria pushed Shadow into the space pod. "MARIA!" There was a bang. "Goodbye forever Shadow the Hedgehog"'_

Shadow shook his head of the memory. 'No need to dwel in the past.'

Sonic sat up on the bed and yawned. Then he was still. 'Shadow... doesn't care... about me. I know he's not gonig to help me.' Sonic's mood changed quickly. "Grr.. That _Bastard_!" He punched one of the pillows, bearing his little hedgehog fangs, he growled. "That _asshole_ left me here! Why did I even _fucking_ ask him for help?!" His eyes started tearing up, he pulled his legs up to his chest. "Shadow... why do you hate me?" He hugged himself and cried, softly saying 'I'm sorry.'

Tails stared up at the dimming sky and sighed.

_Tails do you think you can help me?_

_Tails I need your help._

_I can always count on you buddy!_

_Your the best bro a guy could ask for!_

Sonic could always count on his 'brother' to help him. 'But not this time.'

_'"Tails, you said that you would always be able to help me!" Tails shook his head and looked down. "Sonic, I know what I said. Its just that-" Sonic growled. "Its just what Tails?! If you can't help me, who the **hell** can!?" Tails dared to look up. "Sonic you need to calmed down." Sonic clenched his fist. "Shut The **Fuck** Up Tails!" Tails stepped back alittle. As if going back to normal, Sonic shook his head with tears in his eyes and ran away from Tails.'_

Tails let a few tears slip from his eyes. The breeze whooshed past his ears.

"Sonic, I'm sorry."

**Okay its a bit short, but it was a very heavy chapter. **

**Also shot out to Eggman hater, thanks to him/her I still writing this story! R and R**


	4. What Can We Do?

**Thanks for the Reviews! Not much to say... but enjoy!**

"He did what!?" Knuckles growled and clenched his fist. Tails was a bit shocked at Knuckles's reaction. "Knuckles its not like that! Sonic always has a hard time dealing with his feelings." Tails sighed, 'He is such a hot head...'

"Then what do we do? We can't just stand here twiddling our thumbs while he's going mad." Knuckles scoffed and continued on. "Just because he 'has problems with his feelings' doesn't means he has the right to lash out at people." Tails shook his head a little.

"I know," He started, "but theres nothing we can do. When he turns on the next full moon, theres no telling what will happen." Then he said in a smaller voice. "He might kill again..." Knuckles moved from his leaning postion on the wall. "Where is he? Maybe if we keep him inside, there will be a less chance of him hurting someone." Tails paled a little. "I don't know. I hope he didn't get in trouble again." Knuckles gave him a look. "Whattya mean 'again'? Has this happen before?"

Tails sighed, seeing as he would have to explain to the red eckidna. "Well, yeah, it's happened before and G.U.N. had to lock him away. It was fine the first time and I was able to change him back." Knuckles raised an eyerigde. "And, what happened? Something must have went wrong since he's acting like this." Tails countiuned on. "I don't know what happened, I wish I could tell you, but unless I do a few tests on Sonic, we wont ever know." Tails put his thumb and foreginger on his chin, "But chances are, his DNA had a reaction to the sryim I gave him."

"That's all fine and dandy, but we need to find him first, right?" Knuckles smirked. "I'll find him, knock him out, and you can do the tests on him." Tails frowned making Knuckles look at him. "What?" Tails shook his head, "Nothing, just go find Sonic."

Line Break_

*Knock, knock*

Shadow looked up at the sound, getting up with a sigh. He opened the door and instantly frowned.

"What do you want, Rose?" Amy had a glare set on her face. "Shadow were's Sonic!?" Shadow's frown deepened. "Before I don't answer that, I have a question: How the hell did you find my house?" Amy stormed her way past Shadow, knowing not to anger her more, learning the hard way, Shadow didn't say anything. "Rouge told me." Shadow made a mental note not to tell the bat anything.

"If I tell you were Sonic is, will you take him away from me?" Amy's mood change instantly, smiling, she replied, "Of course! Sonic needs me to help him."

Line Break_

Sonic stired at the sound of voices. Opening his eyes, he yawned and strengthed.

The door opened and Shadow stood there with Amy. Amy instantly flung herself towards the blue hedgehog. "Sonic! I have come to recuse you!" Sonic glared at her. Shadow noticed the glare, "_Shit_... I wouldn't do that if I were you Rose." Shadow warned, refurring to the way Amy was getting closer to Sonic. "Whay do you mean Shadow?" Amy looked at Sonic again and noticed his state. He were glaring at her, his quills in a disaray, and if she looked closer, she would noticed the dried blood on his fur.

"Sonic, whats wrong? Did Shadow hurt you?" Amy reached out her hand to the hedgehog. Thats when Sonic lunged at her.

Line Break_

**Sorry it was short again, I hope there aren't any mistakes, if there are tell me please! R &R!**


	5. Someone got hurt

**Okay new chapter Enjoy!**

Sonic struck down Amy, his fangs beared, eyes flashing red. His claws had dug into her shoulders as she let out an ear splitting scream. Shadow's eyes widened a little, shaking the shock off of himself. The black hedgehog started pulling Sonic off of Amy. The hedgehogett scrambled away from the inraged male. Sonic was going to chase after her but his look-a-like tackled him.

Sonic thrashed and squirmed under Shadow's weight. He growled and snarled loudly, Amy watched, helpless to do anything. It took a lot for Shadow to calm down the inraged hedgehog. When he felt Sonic was calm enought, he let him go. The blue one grunted and looked away from them.

"What the hell was that about?" Shadow crossed his arms and looked down at him. Sonic contered his question with one of his own.

"Why is the _bitch_ here?" He bit out. Amy flinched at the name he called her. Shadow only shook his head at the blue hedgehog.

"She's here because-" he paused and looked at Amy. "Beacuse she came to see me." Amy looked up at him in surpirse. Sonic flicked his gaze over to them breifly. He grunted, signaling the disscusion is over. Shadow walked out of the room, pulling Amy with him. He sat her down at the kichten table and moved to get the First-Aid kit. He clicked open the kit and started cleaning the wounds on her shoulders.

Amy choose that moment to speak. "Shadow, why did you say that I came here for you?" Shadow paused, his mouth drawn in a thin line.

"Because, he might have killed you if I said otherwise, I don't need anymore blood stains around here." He mumbled the last part to himself. Amy was looking at the dark hedgehog trans-fix. _'He did that... for... me?' _She thought. She shook her head alittle, then thought of the other questions she wanted to ask him. Like; why is he helping her? why is Sonic here?

But instead she asked, "What's wrong with Sonic?" Shadow paused again, and looked at the direation of the room he left Sonic in.

"He doesn't even know that himself, Rose. No one does..." He said the last part in a whisper. He finished cleaning her wounds and rapped them in bangdes. He stood to his full height and put the kit away. Amy stood then and watched him until he looked at her. "What is it now?" He said uncaring.

Amy thought for a moment and then she spoke, "What are we going to do now?" She looked down at her boots.

"I don't know about this 'we' stuff, but I know that your going to be leaving."

"But-"

"Now, Rose." He said in a sturn voice. Amy made her way to the front door. When he heard it shut, he leant agaist the kitchen conter. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why do I alway have to suffer like this?"

**This seems to be a bit shorter I guess. Next chapter will be really long, Pinky Swear! Hoped you enjoyed! R&R!**


	6. Author's Note Please read

**I am so sorry guys! I've haven't updated the story yet.**

**I go writers block!**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter, don't be afraid to ask!**


End file.
